Just You
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: " Sasuke-kun kecelakaan" " Apakah yang diucapkan Ino tadi benar Sasu-chan?" ?" "Lain kali, jangan fitnah aku lagi ya, Sakura."  /Sequel Only You,Doubleshoot Fiction/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Just You**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto isn't mine**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**WARNING**

**OOC, Gajelism, Typo(s),EYD hancur, alur cepat, pendeskripisian kurang dan lain-lain**

**Fiksi ini adalah sequel dari oneshoot Fictionku yang berjudul 'Only You'**

**Bisa dibilang lanjutan juga bisa di bilang awal**

**Tapi fiksi ini dimulai setelah fiksi 'Only You' terjadi(?)**

**Setting:Tokyo, Winter**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

_Doubleshoot Fiction_

**Chapter #1**

Sakura Haruno kini sedang menyebrang dengan tangan penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Setelah ia memastikan jalanan sepi, ia pun bergegas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju apartemen sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka yang terletak di seberang minimarket tempat ia bekerja _part time_. Setelah berhasil menyebrang, gadis beriris _emerald _ini pun bergegas memasuki lift dan menekan nomor 6.

_Ting._

Terdengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa lift telah sampai ke lantai yang di inginkan. Sedetik kemudian, pintu lift pun terbuka otomatis. Sakura langsung keluar dari lift tersebut dengan tangan masih penuh dengan kantong belanjaan dan bergegas menuju apartemen sahabatnya. Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Ino, Sakura meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di lantai kemudian ia langsung menekan sebuah tombol merah kecil yang memiliki symbol lonceng pada sisi kanannya.

_Ting Tong_

"Siapa?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam apartemen.

"Ck, jangan bercanda,_ Pig_. Aku tahu kau itu sudah melihat wajahku dari layar interkommu," tukas Sakura memasang wajah kesal.

"Hanya bercanda _Forehead_!" balas perempuan itu tertawa.

"Buka pintunya, _Pig_! Atau kau akan menyesal karena aku tidak akan membuatkanmu telur gulung kesukaanmu!" ancam gadis berambut _soft pink _itu dengan mata melotot.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Pintu apartemen pun terbuka beberapa detik setelah Ino menyerah. Tanpa menunggu di persilahkan, Sakura langsung menenteng kantong belanjaannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Ino seraya menuju ke arah dapur.

Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah mengeluarkan 2 buah cangkir.

"Terserah, yang penting itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhku ini, _Pig_." Jawab Sakura lalu kembali memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas Ino.

**.**

**.**

"Ini, minumanmu." tutur Ino seraya meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di hadapan Sakura. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bermotif bunga matahari dengan meja berkaki rendah di hadapan mereka.

"_Thanks_." Jawab Sakura singkat menangkupkan cangkir tersebut seraya mendekatkan indra penciumannya ke cangkir tersebut untuk menghirup aromanya.

"Ck, apakah kau sudah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan,_Pig_?" gerutu Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sahabatnya yang kini sedang menyesap kopi susu kesukaannya.

"Sudah kok." Balas Ino singkat lalu mengambil _remote _televisi yang berada di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ino yang sudah biasa mendapat pandangan seperti itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Ah, apa kau punya mantel? Atau sweeter mungkin? Aku kedinginan." Tutur Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada kok. Tunggu sebentar." Ino pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan menenteng sweeter putih dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"_Thanks_," ujar Sakura tersenyum simpul yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa sweeter _Forehead_? Sekarang sedang musim dingin asal kau tahu," tutur Ino seraya memindahkan channel televisi.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku juga sudah tau, Pig," ujar Sakura berdecak pelan. "Tadi aku sudah terlambat. Maka dari itu aku langsung keluar apartemen tanpa membawa sweeterku. Padahal sweeterku sudah kuletakkan diatas sofa dan parahnya, tadi bus yang membawaku ke daerahmu ini lambat sekali datangnya. Saatku tanya sopirnya, katanya tadi busnya sedikit bermasalah saat diperiksa di tempat pemberhentian bus. Huh." Jelas Sakura mengeluh panjang lebar lalu menyesap tehnya yang masih hangat. Rasa hangat pun mulai menjalari tubuh Sakura dan memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri pada si pemilik tubuh.

"Sudah kubilang _Forehead_, kau tinggal saja bersamaku. Jadinya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot naik bus untuk sampai ke tempat kerjamu yang jelas-jelas ada di sebrang apartemenku!" kata gadis berambut pirang terang itu tersenyum seraya menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, _Pig_. Lagipula aku bekerja di minimarket itu hanya sekedar iseng mengisi waktu luang. Tidak lebih," Tolak Sakura lembut. Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga tidak mau menampungmu di rumahku sampai tua kok. Tenang saja," gurau Ino seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Hm ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian di taman itu?" tanya Ino masih fokus pada layar televisinya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu telah membuat Sakura berhenti meminum tehnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura jadi teringat pada hari dimana Sasuke mengungkapkan bahwa ia masih berhubungan dengan Ino selama tiga tahun terakhir itu. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide nakal di pikiran Sakura.

"Masih tetap buruk,_Pig_. Sasuke sekarang malah tidak pernah menghubungiku," tutur Sakura berdusta. Bohong kalau Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura. Sekarang saja, Sakura dapat merasakan ponselnya bergetar pertanda e-mail masuk. Pasti dari Sasuke-_kun_, pikir Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mengubah posisi duduknya. "Apa? Masa iya si Uchiha itu mencampakkanmu?" Ino membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, _Pig_!" ujar Sakura meyakinkan sahabatnya. Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, Ino hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan seraya beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sengaja ia tinggal di kasurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino keluar dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah ponsel.

"Kau tenang saja, _Forehead_. Aku akan menelepon si Uchiha itu sekarang," Jemari Ino langsung menari lincah di tombol ponselnya. Sakura sempat tertegun melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Namun, setelah berselang beberapa detik, Sakura pun langsung tersadar dan langsung merebut ponsel yang bermerek Samsung dari tangan pemiliknya dan langsung menyembunyikan ponsel itu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hei, kembalikan _Forehead_!" pinta Ino berusaha menggapai ponselnya. Sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Ino, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan mata membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya jika Ino menelepon Sasuke.

Bisa mati aku kalau sampai Ino menelepon Sasuke-_kun_. Bisa-bisa Sasuke-_kun _benar-benar tidak akan menghubungiku sama sekali lagi, batin Sakura bergidik ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa sih, _Forehead_? Kau mau kubantu apa tidak?" tawar Ino menatap iris _emerald _sahabatnya itu.

'Jujur, tidak. Jujur, tidak.' Batin gadis beriris _emerald _itu memainkan jemarinya.

"_Forehead_!" ucap Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan menatap Ino dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa?" Hanya itu balasan dari Sakura. Mendengar itu, Ino hanya bisa menggeram pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan seda—" belum sempat Ino meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ponsel Ino yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura berbunyi.

"Kemarikan ponselku, _Forehead_." Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya meminta ponsel Samsungnya di kembalikan.

"Nih," Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Ino dengan hati bimbang. Ino tersenyum singkat ke arah Sakura yang mengisyaratkan terima kasih lalu ia menatap layar ponselnya.

"Wah, panjang umur nih si Uchiha," Ino menyeringai ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _contact name _Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura langsung menegang seketika. Mati aku!, seru Sakura dalam hati.

**-TBC-**

**Author ga pandai bikin judul-_-"**

**Pendek? Iya! Aku memang sengaja buat chapter pertama pendek dulu. Aku mau liat respon readers. Kalau yang review lebih dari 6, aku bakal lanjutin fict ini. Hahaw :D#ngarep. Kayaknya ga bakal sampai 6 deh-_-. Ck, terserah deh mau berapa yang penting nih fict lanjut/tidaknya itu tergantung moodku dalam menulis plus kalau tugas sekolah ga numpuk hhe.**

**Review 'YES' Flame 'NO' **

**Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan baik okeii?:****

**Akhir kata,**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just You**

Disclamer

Naruto **isn't** mine

Rate: T

Pair: **SasuSaku**

WARNING

**O**OC, **G**ajelism, **T**ypo(s),**E**YD hancur, **A**lur cepat, **P**endeskripisian kurang dan lain-lain

Fiksi ini adalah sequel dari oneshoot Fictionku yang berjudul '**Only You**'

Bisa dibilang lanjutan juga bisa di bilang awal

Tapi fiksi ini dimulai setelah fiksi 'Only You' terjadi(?)

Setting:**Tokyo, Winter**

.

Special Thanks To

**N**attualy, **L**ucy Haruno, **V**oila Sophie, **d**yRR

**Y**ukina Aizawa-Hiatus, **C**rossmaster, **E**mmie Fleuretta

(Reviewers Only You)

**M**emelSasusakuLove, **Y**ukina Aizawa-Hiatus, **E**mmie Fleuretta, **V**oila Sophie

(Reviwers Just You Chapter One)

**#Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama#**

((**I**nfo

!Just You berubah profesi menjadi Double-shoot Fiction!

Semoga Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2-nya bisa menyatu dan tidak membuat readers bingung^^))

.

Don't Like? **Don't Read**.

.

**E**N**J**O**Y**!

.

.

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"Wah, panjang umur nih si Uchiha," Ino menyeringai ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _contact name _Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura langsung menegang seketika. Mati aku!, seru Sakura dalam hati.

_Double-shoot Fiction_

Chapter #**2**

**.**

**.**

Ino langsung menekan tombol hijau yang terdapat pada tombol ponselnya seraya menempelkan benda mungil tersebut di telinga kanannya lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Uchiha, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," tutur Ino tegas _to the point _seraya melirik sahabatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengaku? Tidak mungkin! Ck, mau tidak mau aku harus merebut ponsel itu, batin Sakura panik.

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu pun berjalan ke arah dapur. Kini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Namun sialnya, gadis bersurai merah muda ini tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ino dengan jelas.

'Aduh, apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' gumam Sakura pelan. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Ino yang kini tengah membelakangi dirinya. Tangan kanan Sakura mulai terangkat dan bergerak ke arah telinga Ino. Namun, tangan Sakura berhasil ditepis oleh Ino tepat sebelum ia merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan pemiliknya.

"_Forehead_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"Nanti kita sambung lagi, Uchiha." Tutur Ino singkat seraya memutuskan jaringan secara sepihak lalu menyimpan ponselnya di kantong celananya.

"_Forehead_?" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura meminta penjelasan atas apa yang Sakura lakukan di dapurnya.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan si Uchiha itu ya?" tukas Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengartikan jawab-aku-_forehead_!. Sakura kontan menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia sama sekali tidak menguping pembicaraan Ino. _Well_, pada awalnya sih Sakura memang berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan Ino. Tapi dikarenakan jarak antara Sakura dan Ino terlalu jauh, alhasil Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh sahabat kecilnya dengan kekasihnya.

"Benar?" ujar Ino kini dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Sakura menggangguk pertanda ia memang tidak menguping pembicaraan Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu," tutur Ino mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidungnya dan Sakura bersentuhan lalu ia mencubit pipi kanan Sakura sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

"Aduh! Sakit, _Pig_! Tolong hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu," tukas Sakura mengusap pipi kanannya.

'Hm, sepertinya kebohonganku masih belum diketahui oleh Ino' batin Sakura bernapas lega seraya melirik sahabatnya yang kini sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membahas tentang ketidakpedulian Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Hei _Forehead_, kenapa pipimu panas sekali? Kau demam ya?" tanya Ino memeriksa kening Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ti—tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Sakura meletakkan punggung tangannya di lehernya sendiri.

"Tidak panas," komentar Sakura singkat.

"Ck, kau tidak usah banyak komentar. Ayo ke kamarku," ajak Ino seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur saja. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di dapur membuatkanmu bubur ayam," jelas Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sepeninggalan Ino, Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Ino yang empuk. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap langit-langit kamar Ino.

"Apa iya aku demam?" tutur Sakura pelan.

_Tralalala~~_

Terdengar bunyi _ringtone _ponsel Sakura yang memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi. Sakura langsung memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya dan mengambil ponsel _flip_ miliknya dan kemudian melihat layar ponselnya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal?" gumam Sakura pelan seraya menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan benda mungil tersebut ke indra pendengarannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan siapa aku berbicara?" tutur Sakura dengan kening berkerut. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara bisikan pertanda jaringan masih terhubung dengan sang penelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, apa benar saat ini saya berbicara dengan Haruno-_san_?" akhirnya setelah berselang 30 detik, terdengar suara yang terkesan lembut yang berasal dari bibir seorang wanita.

"Ya benar. Haruno Sakura disini. Maaf, saat ini saya berbicara dengan siapa?" tutur Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"_Gomenasai_. Kami dari pihak rumah sakit tempat Uchiha-_sama_ bekerja. Kami ingin melaporkan bahwa Uchiha-_sama _baru saja mengalami tabrak lari. Untung saja kejadian itu terjadi tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Saat ini, Uchiha-_sama _sedang di periksa. Uchiha-_sama _tadi sempat berpesan kepada saya untuk menghubungi Haruno-_san_. Ia meminta anda untuk segera ke rumah sakit karena ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jelas wanita itu yang ternyata adalah seorang perawat yang ditugaskan Sasuke untuk memberitahukan pesannya kepada Sakura. Wajah Sakura langsung memucat ketika ia mendengar kabar yang disampaikan perawat itu.

"_A—arigatou_," Sakura hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memutuskan jaringan telepon secara sepihak. Setelah itu, ia langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur Ino dan berlari ke dapur.

"_P—pig_!" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang saat ini tidak teratur. Ino hanya menatap Sakura sekilas lalu kembali memotong sayuran untuk dijadikan pelengkap untuk bubur Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau sudah lapar ya?" tanya Ino singkat lalu pergi mengambil sebuah piring plastik dari lemari.

"Bu—bukan. Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Ada apa dengan Uchiha-mu itu?" tanya Ino memotong untaian kata yang belum selesai diucapkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kecelakaan," ucap Sakura yang dibalas tatapan terkejut dari Ino.

"Masa?" Mata Ino membulat sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"I—iya. Tadi perawat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja meneleponku." Tutur Sakura tertahan. Butiran air mata keluar dari sudut mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ino hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke rumah sakit." Ajak Ino yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

**-Just You-**

Mobil Ino langsung melaju menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Manik mata Sakura kini sedang memandang jalanan yang padat oleh lautan manusia dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kini sudah melayang memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Kami-sama_, tolong selamatkan Sasuke-_kun_,' batin Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Ino, kini ia sedang berusaha mencari celah diantara kendaraan roda empat yang kini tengah memadati kota Tokyo. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak oleh siapa pun.

"Ck, kita turun disini, _Forehead_! Kita jalan kaki saja," seru Ino menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lalu ikut keluar dari mobil Ino. Setelah memastikan mobilnya aman, Ino langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap rumah sakit yang kini sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya dan sahabatnya berdiri.

"Ayo cepat! Jangan bengong saja, bodoh!" tutur Ino nyaris berteriak frustasi karena Sakura tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"I—iya," Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Tap tap tap_

Kini, mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Hosh, hosh. Sakura, kau tunggu aku di sana. Aku akan bertanya pada suster itu. Kau tunggu sebentar." ujar Ino berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kini tidak teratur seraya menunjuk ke sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu ia pergi menuju sofa tersebut. Sementara itu, Ino segera menghampiri seorang suster yang tengah berdiri di meja resepsionis. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Ino datang menghampiri Sakura lalu mengisyaratkan Sakura supaya berdiri.

"Kamar 142," ujar Ino singkat lalu menggerakkan lehernya ke arah _lift_. Sakura menggangguk singkat lalu dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ino.

"Cepat," Ino langsung memasuki _lift _tersebut ketika sepasang pintu _lift _itu terbuka lebar disusul dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Setelah melihat sahabatnya masuk ke _lift_, Ino segera menekan tombol yang menunjukkan angka 3.

_Ting_

Pintu _lift _langsung terbuka lebar ketika bunyi singkat nan pendek itu selesai berbunyi. Setelah keduanya keluar dari _lift_, tiba-tiba langkah Ino terhenti. Sakura hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada a—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino langsung memotong.

"Panggilan alam! Kau cepat pergi ke arah sana. Ikuti saja nomor kamar ini, lalu belok ke kanan. Kamar 142 ada tepat disebelah kananmu," jelas Ino berteriak seraya menunjuk arah kiri dengan jari telunjuknya lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Awalnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'panggilan alam' itu . Namun, ia langsung mengerti maksud dari kata berambigu tersebut ketika melihat Ino memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memiliki sebuah gantungan berukuran persegi panjang yang bertuliskan Toilet yang digantungkan sisi kanan atas pintu tersebut.

"Ck, selalu saja begitu. Kenapa dia tidak langsung bilang saja kalau dia mau buang air kecil? Dan juga, kenapa ia harus berteriak segala sih?" gerutu Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan apa yang diintruksikan oleh Ino.

'139, 140, 141, 142!' Sakura bersorak bahagia ketika ia menemukan kamar yang pada pintunya digantungkan sebuah gantungan kayu yang menuliskan angka 142. Sakura langsung memegang kenop yang terdapat pada pintu tersebut. Namun, ketika ia ingin memutar kenop pintu itu, ternyata pintu tersebut telah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari arah dalam. Akan tetapi, Sakura terlambat menyadari hal tersebut. Ia beranggapan bahwa pintu tersebut terbuka karena ia-lah yang membuka pintu tersebut. Alhasil, ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, dengan suksesnya gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu langsung menabrak orang yang membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"_Gomenasai_!" Sakura kontan menundukkan kepalanya.

_Krik krik krik_

Lama sudah Sakura menunggu. Namun, selama itu juga, tidak ada respon yang berarti dari orang yang ditabrak Sakura. Rasa pegal mulai menjalari leher Sakura membuat gadis beriris _emerald_ itu mulai tidak tahan untuk terus menerus menunduk. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan kesal, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa anda diam saja dari ta—" Untaian-untaian kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak Sakura langsung menguap tak berbekas ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sepasang bola mata _onyx_.

"—Sasuke?"

"Hn." Ya, kini Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memakai jas lengkap dengan kacamata kerjanya sedang berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat sempura.

"Tidak ada luka," komentar Sakura seraya memeriksa satu per satu anggota badan Sasuke dengan detail. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke langsung berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tidak melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Dasar! Tidak pernah berubah, komentar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memang tidak ada luka," Sasuke memandang datar gadisnya dengan kedua bola mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Hah?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terbengong. Otak Sakura langsung memproses perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia juga mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi sedari tadi. Kening Sakura langsung berkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

_Tringg!_

Sakura langsung mengangkat telunjuk kanannya pertanda ia sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki yang membingungkan ini.

"INOOOOO!" Sakura berteriak histeris ketika ia menarik konklusi bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri alias Ino. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura kontan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah tau dari awal bahwa aku berbohong padanya," ujar Sakura sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Kau salah, _Forehead_. Pada awalnya, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berbohong padaku," Terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sakura. Suara Ino.

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Ia mau marah, tetapi tidak bisa karena ia sadar bahwa ia-lah yang memulai semua ini.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau sampai membohongiku? Pasti kau yang menelepon ponselku dengan nomormu yang lain dan berpura-pura menjadi suster dan kemudian kau berakting seakan-akan Sasuke benar-benar kecelakaan. Padahal kau tahu kalau Sasuke masih baik baik saja di rumah sakit. Ck, aku tahu sifatmu,Pig. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini jika kau tidak tahu aku berbohong," jelas Sakura mengutarakan hasil pemikirannya. Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya tertawa kecil ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang memberitahu padaku kalau kau berbohong, sayang. Dan asal kau tahu, semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan barusan itu semuanya salah." Ucap Ino tersenyum simpul sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap bingung wajah sahabatnya.

"Kapan aku memberitahumu bahwa aku berbohong?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan juga, jika aku memang salah, tolong jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padaku, _pig_!" lanjut Sakura tegas.

"_Hello_? Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 20 tahun, Sakura. Aku tahu apa saja kebiasaanmu. Salah satu kebiasaan yang tidak akan kulupakan adalah hidungmu akan merah dan terasa panas ketika kusentuh ketika kau sedang berbohong." Jelas Ino tersenyum usil. Sakura kontan memegangi hidung mancungnya ketika ia selesai mendengar penjelasan Ino. Sakura langsung teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat hidungnya dan Ino bersentuhan.

'Ck, jadi itu tadi tujuannya menyentuh hidungku! Aduh, kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Permainan ini aku anggap selesai! Uchiha, aku titipkan Sasuke padamu. Tolong antarkan dia pulang ke rumahnya karena aku sudah mengirimkan _e-mail _pada ibunya bahwa Sakura sedang bersamamu. Oh iya, maaf _Forehead_, aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padamu. Aku capek. Lain kali saja ya," ucap Ino sekenanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut—walau hanya sebentar—

"Dan oh iya," Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik kembali menatap manik mata Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ada alasan lain juga yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau berbohong kepadaku—" ucap Ino seraya menatap Sakura dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura singkat seraya menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Alasannya adalah karena—" Dengan sengaja Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya agar membuat Sakura penasaran. Lalu, sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'tidak-apa-apakan-sekali-kali-ku-bongkar-aib-besarmu?' Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Ino hanya bisa membuang muka karena ia sadar, ia setuju atau pun tidak, Ino pasti akan tetap memberi tahu salah satu dari sekian banyaknya 'aib' yang membuktikan bahwa **Sasuke Uchiha memang benar-benar mencintai Sakura Haruno sepenuh hatinya**.

"—Sasuke Uchiha telah berjanji padaku bahwa ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sahabatku lagi setelah ia kembali dari London, Sakura Haruno." tutur Ino tersenyum hangat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sampai jumpa." Ino melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sakura menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan kedua pipi yang kini merona merah. Setelah memastikan sahabatnya benar-benar pergi, ia pun menatap Sasuke dengan muka _innocent_-nya.

"Apakah yang diucapkan Ino tadi benar Sasu-_chan_?"

Kini, Sasuke hanya menatap gadisnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang mengisyratkan 'tolong-berhentilah-menatapku-seperti-itu!', walau ia tahu, gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya ini sudah terbiasa dengan jurus andalannya yang selalu membuat semua orang bergidik ketakutan.

"Hn,"

"Hn tandanya iya!" seru gadis itu seraya mengacungkan jempol kanannya tepat di depan hidung kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua manik _onyx_-nya walau dalam hatinya ia membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"_Arigatou _Ino-_chan_, kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Maafkan aku karena aku telah berbohong padamu," bisik gadis beriris _emerald_ itu pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika ia mendengar bisikan calon istrinya itu.

"Lain kali, jangan fitnah aku lagi ya, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke seraya memeluk gadisnya itu.

"Heh? Kok—"

"—Jangan-jangan, kau juga ikut bekerja sama dengan Ino untuk mengerjaiku ya?" tukas Sakura dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Yah, begitulah. Salah sendiri. Tega-teganya kau menfitnah kekasihmu demi membalaskan dendamu," jelas Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Ck, kau harus menceritakan rencana kalian serinci-rincinya, Sasuke. Sekarang!" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

**FLASHBACK**

"Uchiha, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," tutur Ino tegas _to the point _seraya melirik sahabatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hn?"

"Apa benar kau selama ini tidak berhubungan dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya meski ia tahu Ino tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Hn, kata siapa? Tadi saja kami sempat bertemu kok," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tolong bantu aku. Kau tolong minta salah satu sustermu untuk menelepon ke ponsel Sakura. Katakan bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu, jangan lupa tugaskan salah satu suster untuk berdiri di meja resepsionis. Nanti aku dan Sakura akan datang ke rumah sakitmu. Sesampainya disana, nanti aku akan menanyakan kepada suster itu kau sedang memeriksa pasien di kamar nomor berapa. Dan oh iya. Ketika kau mendengar teriakanku, kau harus bersiap-siap di dalam kamar pasien itu. Lalu, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, kau harus membukanya terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan lupa. Jangan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai ia sendiri yang menyadari bahwa orang yang dihadapannya itu adalah kau. Mengerti?" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Di seberang sana, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti seraya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia mendengar rencana Ino yang menurutnya cukup gila itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ck. Ini aku yang terlalu bodoh atau memang Ino sekarang sudah lebih pintar dibandingkan aku?" gerutu Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerja Sasuke. Tangan kanannya kini sedang asik memainkan tombol-tombol ponselnya.

"Aku pilih pilihan pertama," timpal Sasuke lalu menyesap kopinya. Sakura langsung mendelik ketika jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab, Tuan Uchiha!" tukas Sakura kesal.

"Hn, seingatku tadi kau tidak melarangku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Nyonya Uchiha." Balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei, aku belum menikah denganmu!" tukas Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Paling tidak sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suamimu, Nyonya Uchiha." Tutur Sasuke seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura memilih diam karena jika adu mulut ini dilanjutkan, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menekan tombol-tombol yang ditampilkan pada layar ponselnya tersebut.

_**Send!**_

_Nananana~_

Sebuah ponsel bermerek Samsung kini sedang bergetar di atas sebuah meja kaca. Pemilik ponsel tersebut—Ino Yamanaka— menggerutu kecil ketika ia mendengar ponselnya melantunkan sebuah _ringtone_ yang menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Awalnya, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak memperdulikannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, sepertinya ponsel itu tidak mengizinkan pemiliknya untuk menikmati waktu luangnya tersebut karena setelah 5 detik ponselnya berhenti bergetar, tiba-tiba ponsel itu kembali bergetar di ikuti dengan _ringtone_ yang sama seperti sebelumnya pertanda ada _e-mail_ lagi yang masuk.

"Arghh? Demi _Kami-sama_! Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku dengan dering ponselmu itu barang sebentar saja?" teriak Ino frustasi. Seakan menjawab perkataan Ino, ponsel itu semakin menguatkan bunyi _ringtone_-nya.

"Baiklah sayang. Aku menyerah!" tutur Ino seraya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu dengan tidak sigap ia mengambil ponselnya yang letaknya tidak hauh dari tempatnya duduk. Awalnya, Ino hanya bisa membaca 2 _e-mail_ itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, bibirnya melengkung sempurna ketika ia selesai membaca kedua e-mail tersebut.

**From: Sakura-**_**forehead**_

_**Thank's**_** untuk segalanya , **_**Pig**_**. Kau tahu? Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Aku sayang padamu Ino! **_**By the way **_**aktingmu bagus banget! Sampai-sampai aku bisa ketipu! Haha.**

**From:Sasuke yang merepotkan**

**Hn. Tetaplah jadi sahabat Sakura karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang pantas jadi sahabatnya.**

Ino tertawa kecil ketika membaca kedua _e-mail_ tersebut.

'Tanpa kau pinta pun aku akan tetap jadi sahabat Sakura, Uchiha!' batin Ino tersenyum kecil lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Gadis berambut pirang terang itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas kedua _e-mail _ tersebut.

'Mereka tidak memintaku untuk membalas _e-mail _mereka kan?' ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**-THE END-**

Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga sequel Only You!#sujud sukur

Semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik daripada chapter satu yang masih tergolong prolog yaa~~ #Hope

**Balasan Review:**

**M**emelSasusakuLove:

Pertama-tama, makasih uda mau review fict abal22 ku ini XDD

Salam kenal memechann!

Hah?Apa iya bagus?:O

Ini aja ada perubahan ide loh.. pertamanya mau multichip, tp sekarang malah jadi doubleshoot wkwk maaf yaa kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskaann

**Y**ukina Aizawa-Hiatus:

Masa iya kak? Perasaan kemampuanku segitu22 aja deh=="

Ahaw iya nih kak. Masih rada ragu yang mana aja yang harus di italic soalnya!D:

Wkwk wokeehhh. Makasih udah mau ripiuw kk XDD

**E**mmie Fleuretta:

Wkwk iya ya? Kayanya memang iya XDD

Apa iya Only You itu fictny kea film?TuT#terharu wwkwk

Yaakk semoga chap ini bisa berubah profesi jadi film yaa alyaa!_dd#bletak

BHAD kekny bakal hiatus untuk smentara deh alya-_-"#ditimpuk

Makasih buat reviewnya alyaa!

Okehh, maksih buat yang uda riviuw di chap pertama. Akhir kata.

**R**

E

**V**

I

**E**

W


End file.
